


Let Me Play Among the Stars

by Nbnysh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Car Sex, Cockslut Lance (Voltron), Coming Untouched, Cumslut Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Kolivan (Voltron), Dom/sub, Facials, Grinding, Kolivan calls Lance 'blue' and 'baby blue' a lot, Kolivan is 52, Lance is 23, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Musician Kolivan (Voltron), Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sort Of, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Kolivan (Voltron), Verbal Humiliation, like Lance gets called a slut etc., more like car blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Lance is an aspiring actor who gets his largest role yet -giving a lap dance to a cameo character in some random movie. But, this isn't just any cameo, it's none other than Kolivan Blade, the drummer for the iconic band Blade Ko, and Lance's idol. The lap dance ensues and the two fall hard, Kolivan asking Lance for a date which ends up turning into much much more.





	Let Me Play Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually based on a true story of somebody I know who was an extra on a movie set in Hawaii. She had to give a lap dance to a famous drummer from an iconic rock band (maybe you can figure it out with how I named the band.....) and now they're married and live together in this beautiful house in Hawaii and I got to visit and play croquet and it was all very cute.
> 
> This definitely has more sex in it than what I was told from that story but..... I let my imagination run....

Lance yawned long and loud, the heaviness in his eyelids reminding him that yes, it was 3 in the morning and they still haven’t gotten to shooting his scene. Well, ‘his scene’ is putting it loosely. Currently, Lance was clad in a skimpy outfit dancing in the background of a wide angle shot of a dingy strip club, patiently awaiting the celebrity coming in for a cameo so he could begin filming the lap dance scene he was promised.

  
Lance had been acting for a few years, still relatively young and new to the scene, he was 23 and had really only done background work up until this point. This was going to be his big break, he so naively thought. Yeah, like giving a lap dance to an old out of touch celebrity was going to help his career take off - _ who was even coming in? _ He didn’t know.

  
Lance was wearing a shimmery blue thong with a equally shimmery belly chain that connected to a matching collar wrapped loosely around his neck, it clinked as it made contact with the pole he was slinking around, only half in character. He was quickly snapped back into reality by the whispers and commotion suddenly overtaking the set,

  
“He’s here!”

  
“Who is it?”

  
“Oh my god!”

  
“Do you know who that is?”

  
A myriad of gossip exploded among the extras dancing around the set, the director had left his seat at the monitor to shake hands with an extremely tall, shadowy figure who must have just come in from the makeup tent.  _ Who was it? _ Lance’s mind was racing with the same questions as everybody else, except he had more at stake - he was going to be giving this man a lap dance.... its all acting, mind you, but still... it’s important to get to know your ‘co-stars’.

  
Somewhere in the distance somebody yelled ‘cut’ and the other actors all seemed to scurry over to the hulking man walking further into the room.

  
“Why is everybody freaking out over this guy? Who is it anyways?” Lance had strode over to another extra he’d done some shoots with in the past named Keith,

  
“How do you not know? You’re literally going to spread out on his lap in ten minutes?” Keith scoffed,

  
“Well, I don’t know, I’m tired and I didn’t think it was going to be a big deal, it’s just a cameo it’s not like he’s the star...” Lance sassed back, “so who is it?” He pressed further,

  
“It’s Kolivan Blade, dude” and Lance’s jaw hit the floor.

  
“Kolivan Blade... as in, the drummer for Blade Ko? THAT Kolivan Blade!?” Lance stage whispered, grabbing Keith by the shoulders and giving him a rough shake.

  
Kolivan Blade was the drummer of one of this era’s most influential bands, Blade Ko (a play on words of their drummer’s name, of course). Most people just looked past drummers but this guy was the heart and soul of the band, it was named after him for fucks sake. He was an extremely tall, broad man with a long white braid falling down his back, he was much older, the band being popular almost 30 years ago, but still looked absolutely stunning -in Lance’s opinion anyways.

  
Blade Ko had been a band Lance would listen to in his carseat while his mother, very badly, sang along to all the words. Essentially, he grew up on them and always had a bit of an obsession with Kolivan. Since then, the band had disbanded, playing a few shows for fun here and there -Lance had been lucky enough to attend one when he was 16- but each member was off doing their own thing and living their own lives now.

  
And now Kolivan was here. Kolivan was here and Lance gets to give him a lap dance. Holy shit.

  
“Holy shit,” Lance whispered, almost to himself, Keith looked concerned,

  
“Are you alright dude? It’s just some old dude from a dead band...” he asked,

  
“No, you don’t understand,” Lance said, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the man now standing behind the monitor, “I have been obsessed with Blade Ko and Kolivan for as long as I can remember, probably while I was in fucking utero,” Lance hissed, still gripping Keith’s shoulders tightly, “this is the best day of my fucking life,”

  
“Lance!” A voice growing nearer came up behind him. Quickly, Lance whipped around, the chains across his body slapping against his skin with the force. In front of him was the director, and the chest of Kolivan Blade.  _ Holy shit this man was tall _ , Lance was a solid 5”11 but this man was easily 6”6 and broad too... he looked pretty damn good for 52, and Lance always did have a thing for big, older men.

  
“Uhh, h-hey Rolo!” Lance greeted the director, completely avoiding all eye contact with Kolivan as he towered over the scantily clad actor, “what’s up! What’s shakin? How’s it going!? Ready to film this thing?” Lance couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of his mouth if he tried, he felt sweat beading on his forehead and all over his exposed skin,

  
“Uh everything’s all good..” he replied, giving Lance a ‘what the fuck’ look, “I just wanted you to meet your co-star, Kolivan” he turned to the large man, “this lovely young man is going to be your stripper!” Rolo said casually, as if it wasn’t every one of Lance’s wet dreams come true.

  
Lance finally looked up and met Kolivan’s gaze, his smile was subdued and he looked so fucking cool, Lance’s mouth went dry.

  
He took the man in up close, strong jaw with a light scruff of white facial hair dusted in just the right places. A thick scar cut down across his right eye -from a knife fight back in their early touring days, apparently, his eyebrows were thick and dark, and his eyes grey and piercing. The top of his hair should have been ugly, an unkempt mix of dyed red and his natural snow white -he had started going grey before he hit 20 and was now white as a ghost. The long part of his hair was only for his braid, a rat-tail of sorts, while the rest looked almost like a normal haircut from specific angles. Objectively, if someone were to run into this man in a back alley they would likely cry, but to Lance he was absolutely striking.

  
“Hi Lance, Kolivan Blade, I look forward to working with you,” Kolivan stuck his hand out to shake Lance’s,  _ holy shit those were big hands _ , and Lance quickly gathered up the mush that was his brain and reached out to return the gesture,

  
“Uh, yeah, hey! Yeah I can’t wait!” His arm felt like it was being pulled from his body by the strength of Kolivan’s handshake, their palms lingering just a second too long, Kolivan’s eyes boring just a little too deep into Lance’s.

  
“Alright, Lance lets get you back into makeup quickly to touch up some of the body glitter and to give Kolivan some time to get comfortable and then we’ll get started!” Rolo winked before lightly directing Kolivan to where the lighting was being set up in one of the private dance rooms of the club, Lance swore that Kolivan gave him a small smirk before he turned away with the director.

  
_ Holy shit _ , Lance felt like the last few minutes had gone by in the blink of an eye, as if it was a dream,

  
“Holy shit,” he whispered to himself again, this time out loud,

  
“Lance? Buddy? You okay?” Lance barely heard Keith’s voice through the fog in his brain, he nodded dumbly and his friend helped lead him out to the makeup tent to get him freshened up for his scene.

 

* * *

  
“Okay, you can do this Lance, you’re an actor, this is your job, it’s fine!” Lance mumbled to himself, pacing in the dark corner of the club and waiting to be cued to enter for his scene. Honestly, he should be feeling excited right now, all of those dance classes he’d taken since he was a child, paired with the beautiful fabric and jewels spread over his body would make any man swoon, even Kolivan.

  
“Lance, we’re ready for you, get to your mark!” Rolo shouted from his chair behind the monitor, a camera was positioned straight ahead, trained on Kolivan sitting slightly spread on a plush red couch. He was wearing tight dark-washed ripped jeans stretched across his thick thighs, worn out motorcycle boots, a tight faded purple shirt that clung to his pecs and hinted at his abs, and a black vintage leather jacket - his arms looking like they could bust out of it if he chose to.

Lance’s mouth was watering already as he found his mark slightly off of the main camera, other camera men floated around, ready to spring into action to get all of the angles they needed. Rolo looked over and saw Lance ready to go and simply called ‘action’ as if this wasn’t the hugest moment of Lance’s career.

  
A Frank Ocean song faded in through the speakers as Lance click, click, clicked his wa y to Kolivan as seductively as possible, the scene had officially started,

  
“Hey baby,” Kolivan growled,  _ oh right _ , Lance thought,  _ there were actually speaking lines for this part _ . Kolivan stretched his arm out from where it had been resting on the back of the couch in order to reach out and grab Lance’s hand, Lance met the man halfway and allowed him to tug him into his lap,

  
“Mmm hi Daddy~” Lance mused seductively,  _ they’re just lines _ , he said to himself,  _ they don’t mean anything _ . Kolivan stared at Lance like he was the entire universe, his hands coming to rest on Lance’s hips where the thin blue fabric stretched over them. Lance felt every touch of Kolivan’s hands as if he was being shocked, a pleasurable tingling lingering on his skin everywhere the man gripped, touched and stroked him.

  
Lance began his dance. With his knees pressed snugly against the outside of Kolivan’s thighs, he raised himself up just enough to roll his hips without having too much contact with Kolivan’s lap, simply showing the man the extent of his movement abilities.  _ Ok Lance, breath, you can do this _ , he said to himself, he was actually holding it together much better than he would have thought - it helped that Kolivan looked like he was almost salivating while his eyes flicked between Lance’s sensuous body rolls and his sparkling blue eyes.

  
“That’s it baby, that’s a good boy, just like that” his hands began sneaking their way around to his ass, it was in the script, and Lance quickly remembered to slap those teasing hands away like he was supposed to -despite every cell in his body screaming at him to arch back into it,

  
“Uh uh big boy, no touching,” Lance replied flirtatiously, “just lay back and let me do all the work,” at this point the music got louder and Kolivan brought his arms back to rest on the couch while Lance ground down onto his lap, he let out a groan which was definitely not in the script and Lance rolled his body harder, hands running over the chain dangling on his chest and pulling on it seductively.

Eventually, Lance got up and turned around, bending down to touch his toes and showing off his ass that had all but swallowed up his thong. Lance was feeling all sorts of confident at this point, swearing he heard a few breathy ‘fuck’s as he continued his dance, and if he was able to see Kolivan’s face he would have known that the man looked glazed over and fucked out just from watching Lance’s fit and flexible body.

  
“CUT, that was great let’s do it again,” Rolo’s voice cut through the tension on set and Lance had to give his head a good shake to bring it back into this dimension. He just did that, he just gave Kolivan Blade a lap dance and he’s going to do it over and over and over again until they get the tale just right, he gave him a lap dance and he was good and Lance felt pride and a smug satisfaction well up inside of him.

  
“Hey,” Lance turned to face the voice that called to him, forgetting for a moment that yep, that was Kolivan Blade talking to him, he met the large man’s eyes and a hot flush flooded his face suddenly, “you did good,” Kolivan said honestly, his signature smirk quirking up the corner of his mouth, Lance stumbled over his words -his confidence quickly slipping from his person- before he got out a rushed ‘thank you’ and was promptly ushered off set to begin a second take.

* * *

  
The night continued much like that, multiple takes that lasted into the wee hours of the morning until the set was finally shut down as the clock inched closer to 6am. Lance had given Kolivan probably a hundred lap dances, each one never seemed to lose its charm and Kolivan never stopped his whispered curses or the myriad of compliments after Rolo had yelled ‘cut’. Lance was on cloud nine, he felt like he just floated through the stars for 3 hours, the tiredness he felt a few hours prior had vanished and he really didn’t want the shoot to end.

In all honesty, Lance didn’t even know what this movie was about, or how this scene with Kolivan and him even fit in but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest, that is, until he realized that he would likely never see the man again.

  
“Ugh Keeeeiithhh,” Lance whined as he was dragged off set into the extra’s dressing room,

  
“Lance c’mon, we’ve been in these outfits for 8 hours, just get changed so you can go home and crash,” Keith replied to the protests,

  
“B-but...” Lance whined pitifully, reluctantly pulling off his outfit and grabbing his street clothes,

  
“But what?” Keith snapped, only a little bit annoyed,

  
“They just took him away right after we finished, I’m never gonna see him again!” Lance pouted, shrugging his coat on over his shoulders, “whatever let’s just go, I know you think it’s stupid,” he grumbled and pushed past Keith to open up the trailer door. Lance stomped melodramatically down the stairs, he didn’t hear Keith coming behind him so he whipped around to yell, “Keith! Come o- oh, uh, hi!” Lance had been thrown off by a certain tall, leather jacket-clad man leaned oh-so-cooly against the wall of his trailer, it was none other than Kolivan Blade,

  
“Hi yourself,” and there was that smirk again, Lance felt a shiver run through his entire body, followed by a frozen state of shock as the man pushed off the wall of the trailer to approach Lance, “I uh, know that this is completely unprofessional, but would I be able to give you my number? I’d love to get to know you more personally,”  _ was this really happening? This wasn’t happening, there’s no way.. _ and yet, the scene in front of Lance wasn’t fading away, the vivid image of Kolivan Blade staring at Lance, anticipating an answer was indeed, very real.

  
“I uh,” Lance laughed nervously, “I mean I think we got to know each other veerryy personally the last few hours,” he joked, trying to lay on his best moves and likely failing miserably,

  
“Ah well, that’s alright then, I’m sorry to have bothered you, it was a pleasure working with you!” Kolivan said good-naturedly as he began to turn away,  _ FUCK LANCE WHAT DID YOU DO? _ His brain screamed at him and he moved without a second thought, grasping Kolivan’s forearm as he went to leave,

  
“NO!” He almost yelled, “I mean, uh, no that’s not what I meant, I was just trying to be funny. I’d love to get to know you better and yeah you can totally give me your number I-“

  
“Woah, hey it’s all good blue,” Kolivan cut him off,  _ blue? _ Holy hell he could get used to that, “here give me your phone and I’ll put my number in, you can give me a call later and we can figure out details? Right now you should get home and get some sleep, I’m sure your thighs are killing you,” he smirked and gave a small wink with his scarred eye, Lance moved on autopilot to give the man his phone, he watched as if in a trance as the digits were entered, and he barely squeaked out a ‘talk to you later’ before the man strolled away whistling a familiar tune.   
  


* * *

 

Lance had texted Kolivan that evening and was met with a phone call from the older man - generational gap he supposed - and the two set up a time the next week for dinner. Kolivan assured Lance that he would have his driver bring Lance to the restaurant which was an upscale establishment only a short walk from Kolivan’s gated home on the edge of town.

Getting picked up by a driver in a blacked out car was one thing, but standing in front of the pristine glass doors of the restaurant had Lance sweating nervously. He was really here, dressed in his best pants and subtly patterned button down, clothes hugging his body in all the right places, hair perfectly styled and highlight just barely noticeable in the right light - almost completely natural.

The doorman of the restaurant let him in as Kolivan’s driver arranged the valet before strolling off down the sidewalk until he was summoned again. Lance stepped in, trying very consciously to straighten out his spine and walk with confidence while he looked around for Kolivan, he didn’t want to have to resort to asking the host for assistance,

“Ah, Mr. Pérez, Mr. Blade has been awaiting your arrival, right this way,” the host caught Lance’s attention anyways and spoke to him as if they were old acquaintances, then promptly led him towards the back corner of the restaurant - just dark enough for privacy but still next to a window with a lovely view of the city lights. Lance took steps on shaky legs, following the host quickly until he caught sight of Kolivan, causing him to almost stopped dead in his tracks.

Before him, the older man had stood from his seat and stepped out to greet Lance. He was wearing a slate grey suit, the jacket and pants tailored perfectly to his body which was paired with a perfectly pressed, subdued navy blue dress shirt, shiny black shoes, a striking silver wrist watch and suavely slicked back hair leading to his signature white braid. Lance had to cough and clear his throat as Kolivan approached him and leaned to kiss his left cheek, followed by his right before leaning back and smiling, taking Lance in,

“You look breathtaking, blue” Lance melted again at the nickname,

“Thank you,” Lance blushed red hot, “you look, yeah, wow you look fantastic,” he couldn’t hold back his complete honesty when this beautiful man was standing tall and strong in front of him.  _ Holy shit he’s so tall _ , Lance took a deep breath in,  _ DONT think about his muscles right now Lance, keep it together _ . Kolivan gently led Lance to the table with a hand on the small of his back and pulled the chair out for him before taking his own seat. By this time the host had returned to his post and their server approached them with an expensive looking bottle of white wine on ice,

“I hope you don’t mind, I ordered my favorite,” Kolivan explained sheepishly as the server uncorked the bottle and began pouring them two glasses,

“No it’s perfect, I’m sure I’ll love it,” Lance assured the older man, that sheepish expression helping Lance understand that Kolivan’s was just another human being after all.

The date continued on, a glass of wine in, a few appetizers and an amazing meal later and both men were really beginning to relax and converse as if Lance hadn’t given Kolivan a multitude of lap dances the week prior.

“So, he followed me all the way back to the tour bus after the show with the doll and like, I’m not a small guy and I was still terrified! Fans make a lot of eye contact and promise a lot of strange things but this absolutely wild!” Kolivan finished the retelling of a crazy fan story as the two picked at their shared dessert,

“Hmm, following somebody to their tour bus? Sounds awfully familiar, don’t you think~” Lance teased lightly, smiling at Kolivan across the table as he licked some whip cream off of the end of his spoon,

“Okay that’s fair,” Kolivan cleared his throat and laughed in response, eyes looking promptly away from Lance’s lips as a smile slightly bigger than his trademarked smirk broke across his face, “in my defense, you had been grinding on me for about three hours, in most cases I would have asked to take you home after about 10 minutes - tops,” Kolivan brought his gaze back to Lance, the stare was almost predatory and Lance shivered in his seat but played it cool nonetheless,

“You do have a point there, regardless of the circumstances, I’m glad you took the initiative, I’ve had a really great time tonight,” Lance said honestly, the two had just finished off their dessert and, up until this point, had been talking for hours so he figured things were winding down to their inevitable close,

“Let me just handle the bill and then we can continue onto the next part of this date, or I can take you home, the choice is yours, blue,” Kolivan asked, no pressure lacing his voice, making sure Lance knew that he was ultimately the one calling the shots here,

“Oh! There’s more huh? You don’t think it’s past your bedtime yet old man?” Lance had been making sneaky jabs at Kolivan’s age the entire date, absolutely not because he loved their age difference, absolutely not.  _ But fuck _ , Lance thought to himself,  _ he seriously was Daddy material _ ,

“Very funny,” Kolivan said good-naturedly before flagging down the server and handing over his credit card, “do you need your beauty rest?” He teased back,

“I’d like to see what you have planned at this hour, I’m not ready to be done just yet,” Lance replied smoothly, he went to stand up before he was met with Kolivan pulling the chair out for him,  _ fuck he was so cute _ , Lance mused giddily.

Kolivan collected his card before tucking Lance’s arm in with his own to lead the smaller man out the door of the restaurant and into the awaiting car. Lance could feel the bulge of Kolivan’s biceps as well as the strong, toned muscle stretched along the side of the man’s torso as he practically clung to him on the walk to the car,  _ this is really happening huh? _ Once again, Lance felt the familiar mist of disbelief cloud his vision as Kolivan helped him into the car before the two were whisked off to their next destination.

 

* * *

 

A club. A nightclub. Kolivan had brought him to a nightclub. What man in their fifties goes to nightclubs still?

“Aren’t you a little old for this?” Lance giggled as he was helped out of the car and very promptly led inside - waved right through, he must be a regular here,

“I’ll have you know that I am just as fun and fluid a dancer as I was when I was your age!” Kolivan feigned a mock offended tone, hand clutching his heart in fake pain as they walked deeper into the venue, “let me get you a drink, blue, and maybe you can show me some more of your moves,” he smiled and winked with his scarred eye then gently pulled Lance along by his hand deeper into the club, the bass of the club thrumming through their chests, the room getting darker and darker, only lit by the flashing lights of the dance floor.

Kolivan led Lance to the bar and waved down the bartender, quickly ordering them two shots of something. Lance barely had time to blink before the shot glasses were filled in front of them, the smoothness with which Kolivan ordered these drinks and had picked up his shot glass, shooting Lance a waiting look, was astounding.  _ Don’t stare at his sexy fucking smirk or his sexy raised eyebrow Lance, don’t totally melt for him, he’s famous this is just for fun _ , Lance tried to calm himself down while his body completely betrayed him.

“Bottoms up, old man,” Lance replied as seductively as he could muster before grabbing his shot glass and throwing it back just like his Papa taught him. Kolivan stared at Lance with rapt attention before he too threw back the shot, wiped his lips with the back of his hand in a manner that had to be way too sexy for public and eyed Lance for what felt like the millionth time,

“What are we waiting for, blue? Don’t you have something to show me?”  _ Oh fuck _ , Lance felt every rational thought slip from his brain, the sweet thoughtful man from dinner was gone and was now replaced with a literal walking sex God. Lance was helpless to deny Kolivan anything, so he grabbed the older man’s hands, his big fucking hands, and walked backwards playfully onto the dance floor. If this was a game Kolivan wanted to play, Lance was going to win.

The beat of the music was almost loud enough to drown out the erratic beating of Lance’s heart, with the taller man crowding into his space, hands firmly on his hips and a fierce look in his eyes, Lance was lost. Kolivan was playing dirty with his sexy face and his sexy body and his sexy everything, Lance had to even the playing field.

Smoothly, Lance lifted his arms from where they had been resting on Kolivan’s broad shoulders, making a show of bringing them above his head as he twirled around. Lance caught the small look of shock flickering across Kolivan’s stoic face as he twirled and backed up the step it took to press his body against Kolivan’s. Immediately, the taller man’s hands held his hips tighter and pulled Lance in even closer, Lance’s raised hands reached behind him to play with the hairs just below the base of Kolivan’s braid, subtly bringing the man’s face closer to his ear.

“Do you have something planned here, baby blue?” Kolivan spoke directly into Lance’s ear, hot breath fanning across his neck, that was a new nickname, Lance loved it,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance said cheekily, turning to just barely meet Kolivan’s gaze before throwing his head back into the man’s muscled chest and placing his hands over the larger ones resting on slim hips. Lance began to roll and swivel his hips in much the same way as he did on the movie set just a week ago but with a stronger arch to his spine and a bit more of a wiggle of his ass. Kolivan practically growled, his gruff voice loud in Lance’s ears, clearly both loving and hating the stimulation of Lance’s ass pressed tight to his front.

Lance smirked to himself, the feeling of Kolivan’s rippling muscles and his strong grip were doing all sorts of things to him, but knowing that he was having such a strong effect on the older man really set him off. Lance continued like this and doubled down his efforts when it became too much, performing a solid Jersey-turnpike like the little minx he was. If he wasn’t mistaken, Kolivan was growing firmer behind him and Lance wiggled his ass a little bit more for good measure, the shot finally kicking in and contributing to his confidence,

“Hm, you like what you see?” Lance asked, voice dripping with sex, he choked on a breath as he was stilled and pulled harshly back into Kolivan’s towering body, he felt the sweat that was beginning to soak through the man’s shirt, he shivered,

“I know you know that I do, baby blue, did you want to get out of here?” He murmured softly, “if that’s too forward I can get the driver to take you home,” he added on as a safeguard, like Lance would ever turn down going home with his literal obsession,

“Let’s get out of here, but first…” Lance let his sentence trail off as he turned around, grabbing Kolivan’s suit jacket and pulling the massive man down for a searing, sloppy kiss. Kolivan melted and moaned into Lance’s mouth, wrapping his arms fully around the smaller man’s waist and pulling him up onto the tips of his toes. Lance won, he smirked to himself as he pulled away, “what are you waiting for?” And he was dragged out of the club by a pair of desperate, strong arms.

 

* * *

 

The two stumbled out of the club, barely making it a few steps before one pulled the other into another hot and heavy makeout session. Kolivan was insatiable and couldn’t keep his tongue out of Lance’s mouth, but Lance definitely wasn’t complaining. The entire night had been a continuous thought process of  _ what the fuck what the fuck holy shit holy shit nnnghhh _ and that wasn’t about to stop now.

Finally, the pair made it to where Kolivan’s driver had been waiting for them,  _ how the hell did he always know when we were ready to go? _ Lance thought to himself in the split second before he was pulled unceremoniously into the backseat. Lance briefly noticed the driver rolling up the partition before he was yanked onto Kolivan’s lap, seatbelts be damned.

“Couldn’t wait to get you back in my lap, blue,” Kolivan growled between the too-wet kisses he was placing on Lance’s neck, “you look like you were made to be there,” Lance moaned in response, his hands messing up the top portion of Kolivan’s hair where they were tangled within it,

“Nnghh, Kolivan  _ ah _ -“ he gasped as Kolivan nipped a little too hard at his neck, “fuck, your mouth is so good,” Lance began to roll his hips in a fashion that was quickly becoming familiar but this time he could clearly feel Kolivan’s erection stiff beneath his ass.  _ Oh shit _ , he was hard too, his own hardening cock going virtually unnoticed up until this point, too focused on Kolivan’s body to really care.

“Your hips should be illegal baby,” Kolivan moaned, pulling Lance down into his lap harder, “can you feel that? Feel what you do to me? Couldn’t stop thinking about you, had to try so hard not to get like this during the shoot,  _ damn _ ,” he murmured between the kisses he was placing on Lance’s neck and the others placed on Lance’s his lips. Lance was losing it with all the dirty talk, he was running on autopilot with his body moving before his brain could catch up.

That’s how he ended up lifting himself off of Kolivan’s lap and sliding down over the rest of the backseat until he was almost laying on his tummy, face dangerously close to Kolivan’s lap. Kolivan groaned and threw his head back against the seat as Lance expertly undid the button and zipper on his slacks and pulled the man’s cock out.

Holy fuck, Kolivan was -expectedly- huge. His stature and cock were definitely proportionate, and Lance -the fucking size queen he was- was salivating,

“Holy fuck…” Lance stared for a moment in awe before a large hand rested on the back of his head,

“You sure you’re okay with this blue?” Kolivan asked through gritted teeth, he looked so hard it must have been bordering on painful. Lance nodded his head eagerly and looked up at Kolivan through thick lashes,

“I want this in my mouth right fucking now,” Lance said matter of factly, waiting for an affirmative nod before continuing,

“Well what are you waiting for baby blue? Take me down like a good boy,” he rumbled, hissing as Lance sunk his mouth about halfway down his cock.

He slid down easily, mouth wet from salivating so much already, before sliding back up and continuing the process. He was too turned on to really care about taking his time, he worked his tongue sloppily around Kolivan’s cock as he bobbed his head, using a more forceful than teasing approach. But whatever he was doing, the older man loved it, “yeah baby, fuck, yeah just like that, doing so good,” and a mix of other praises left his mouth as Lance worked. Lance moaned and swallowed around Kolivan’s dick as it met the back of his throat and slid through with little resistance, “ _ shit _ , Lance, oh fuck,” Kolivan groaned again, hand tightening in Lance’s hair and holding him down on his cock just to hear the younger man gag - just a little.

And then the car stopped and the engine turned off, Lance pulled off of Kolivan’s achingly hard cock in a second as the large man tried hopelessly to tuck himself away inconspicuously before the doorman walked around to let them out. He gave a tentative knock on the car door, waiting for an affirmative from Kolivan before guiding the two disheveled men out of the vehicle.

Lance giggled as Kolivan gave a curt nod to his driver, he turned around to glare at Lance with a gaze that held no real heat before he broke out into a fit of giggles as well. The two stumbled over their feet and wobbled with the tightness in their pants as they made their way to the front door. Once opened they practically fell into the front entrance before Kolivan took it upon himself to hoist Lance’s legs up around his waist and begin carrying the boy upstairs.

“Mmm, so strong Koli,” Lance giggled teasingly, the nickname falling off of his tongue like he’d been saying it forever,

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll show you strong, just you wait,” the dirty talk was cheesy but man was Kolivan strong, he walked up the tall staircase with no strain and was able to hold Lance one handed as he opened the French doors that led into his bedroom.

Soon, Kolivan was sitting on the bed, lips never leaving Lance’s mouth, and leaning back so the smaller man was positioned on top. Lance’s confidence was growing and growing, this was really happening,  _ Kolivan Blade really wants to fuck me, I am in his house in his bedroom RIGHT NOW _ . And with that mini pep talk, Lance pulled away from Kolivan’s mouth, sitting up on his lap as he began to unbutton his now-disheveled shirt. As the buttons came undone and the shirt fell open, Kolivan’s hands gravitated to the smooth exposed skin of Lance’s torso,

“Fuck your hands are big,” Lance said breathlessly as he slipped the shirt fully off,

“So glad I can touch you now baby, can run my hands all over your perfect body..” he trailed off, hands wandering all over Lance, “your waist, your thighs,” he ran his palms down to squeeze Lance’s thighs through his pants, “your ass,” hands roamed around to give Lance’s ass a firm grip, “your cock,” and the man’s strong digits came back around to palm at Lance’s straining erection before they deftly began undoing the fastenings on his slacks.

“Fuck, take your clothes off Koli, c’mon,” Lance whined, reluctantly pushing Kolivan’s hands away in order to stand up and wiggle out of his shoes, pants, socks and underwear. Kolivan followed suit and finally removed the suit jacket he had somehow managed to keep on all night before unbuttoning his shirt slowly, gazing over at Lance’s nude body as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and okay, that is up there with the hottest things Lance has ever seen.

“Mm, let me help you with that,” Lance walked over to the larger man, allowing his hands to roam over the soft patch of white chest hair nestled between Kolivan’s well-defined pecs before they trailed down to once again unbutton and unzip the man’s pants. Lance helped Kolivan shove the pants and underwear down his legs and finally stepped back to lay himself out on the bed while Kolivan dealt with his socks and shoes.

Soon enough, the older man was standing naked in front of Lance, in all his muscled glory. Lance felt his cock twitch where it rested hard against his stomach, Kolivan caught sight of it and smirked that signature smirk before crawling onto the bed and over Lance, he maneuvered his braid so that it wouldn’t fall into Lance’s space while he spoke,

“You like what you see, baby blue?” Kolivan whispered menacingly, copying Lance’s earlier sentiment before nibbling lightly on the man’s earlobe,

“Nnnghhh, yeah Daddy,” the name, like everything else out of Lance’s mouth this evening, fell out into the open without his conscious thought. He went to stumble around an apology until he felt Kolivan bite the skin below his ear hard and whisper and breathy ‘ _ fuck _ ’ before he grasped Lance’s wrists and pinned them above his head in a show of strength,

“You want me to be your Daddy baby? Want me to take care of you?” His face was so close to Lance’s now, staring down at him, backlit and shadowy as he spoke with his deep, raspy voice,

“Uh huh Daddy, pretty please?” Lance replied in the smallest, most innocent voice he could muster while his cock was essentially pinned against the other man’s,  _ yeah so innocent Lance _ . This was Lance’s every wet dream come true.

“If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop. Okay blue? You have no obligation to me tonight, I want to make you feel good,” Kolivan moved slightly out of character to check in on Lance once again and his heart all but melted at the treatment, he nodded in response,

“I want you Koli, I want this, really bad, please?” Lance pushed his hips up, pressing them a bit more firmly into Kolivan’s “please help me out Daddy?” And those few words broke Kolivan. The man repositioned the hands above Lance’s head to be held by only one of his own,  _ damn huge fucking hands _ , before bringing the other one down to grip Lance’s face just less than bruisingly before planting another open mouthed kiss to his lips. Lance moaned long and loud into the kiss as he continued to roll his hips up into Kolivan who groaned and returned the action happily.

Kolivan soon let his hand trail from Lance’s face down to wrap his huge hand around their two cocks, pumping them lazily and rocking his hips, Lance was still held down, completely helpless under Kolivan’s grip.

“Turn over baby,” Kolivan pulled away after a short while, breathing heavily while he made the demand, “wanna see your ass,” and Lance moaned in response, his eyes glazed over and mouth slack as he nodded and quickly flipped onto his tummy below Kolivan.

Lance wiggled his ass for good measure, which pulled a low groan from Kolivan, “I’ve thought about your ass every night,” he shuffled his large body down the bed and placed a kiss on the small dimples in Lance’s back, “grabbing it,” one of Kolivan’s hand dwarfed Lance’s ass cheek and gave it a firm squeeze, Lance squeaked in response. “Spanking it,” followed by a loud SMACK that made Lance jump and whine, “kissing it,” Kolivan removed his hand and planted a kiss on the reddening part of Lance’s cheek, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin there.

“You’re such a tease,” Lance responded in a voice he wished sounded confident but mostly just came out as desperate and whiny.

“Oh you want me to tease you baby?” Kolivan said mischievously before Lance felt two large hands spread his cheeks and hot breath fanned over his hole,

“ _ Nnghh _ , Daddy c’mon,” Lance truly whined this time, he didn’t have the self control to tease anymore,

“You want me to lick your pretty little hole, blue?” Kolivan asked sweetly, “get you nice and wet for Daddy’s cock?” Holy shit, Lance was going to die and go to heaven,

“Yes Daddy, please please eat my ass, please!” Shameless as ever, Lance writhed and tried to push his ass closer to Kolivan’s hot, waiting mouth. Surprisingly, the man dove right in with no further teasing, obviously as eager as Lance was. His tongue flattened and licked a long stripe over Lance’s eager hole, soon he began lapping at Lance with broad strokes of his tongue, making his opening glistening and wet.

Kolivan’s tongue was, so strong? Lance had never experienced a tongue that could be so firm, so unyielding and dexterous. Kolivan altered between lapping Lance’s ass up hungrily and teasing his twitching rim with a stiff, pointed tongue. Both were sending Lance absolutely wild because, little did the older man know, getting eaten out was easily Lance’s favorite part about sex.

“Fuck Koli, Daddy, you eat my ass so good, so-o-ooo fucking good, fuck!” Lance felt drunk off of Kolivan’s tongue, the man barely poking the stiff tip of it into Lance’s ass but still managing to make him go wild with how well he teased his rim. Lance moaned pitifully when Kolivan pulled away for a quick breath,

“You sound so slutty blue, you love getting your tight little ass licked out don’t you baby? Fuck you’re so sexy like this, all for me, mine,” Kolivan said all this while repositioning himself to begin pushing a thick finger into Lance’s twitching little hole, he groaned as it slipped in, “swallowing my finger right up blue, I’m inside you now, you like that?”

“Ye-ah Daddy, fuck I need more, please,” Lance begged, grabbing tightly to the pillow under his head and thrusting his hips back abortedly. Lance groaned into the pillow as Kolivan curled his finger, massaging Lance’s insides instead of filling him up more like he asked.

“Just let me look at you some more baby, your ass is fucking perfect, look so good opening up for me,” Kolivan let a large drop of saliva leave his mouth and fall onto his next finger, using it to push the makeshift lube into Lance’s ass and filling Lance’s hole up with two thick digits. “Fuck, I can’t get enough of your ass blue, so good for Daddy,” Kolivan was essentially talking to himself at this point, eyes glued on where Lance’s hole swallowed up his fingers.

“Please Daddy, more, want you to fuck me harder, wanna come on your fingers before I come on your cock,” Lance breathed out and pushed his hips back further, Kolivan finally letting him move up onto his knees, face still shoved into the pillow,

“Yeah, just like that baby boy, why don’t you fuck yourself on Daddy’s fingers to show him how much you want it, hm?” Kolivan asked as if he would have ever allowed Lance not to, soon the smaller man was humping himself back onto Kolivan’s two fingers vigorously,

“More Daddy!!!” Lance called, and Kolivan just couldn’t deny him anymore. Pausing for a second, Kolivan leaned over with his unoccupied hand to grab lube from behind his alarm clock, swiftly popped the cap and drizzled the cold fluid onto Lance’s crack, making him shiver. “Yesssss,” Lance hissed out as a third of Kolivan’s thick fingers worked into his ass,

“You wanna come on my fingers, blue?” Kolivan asked, lazily pumping the three fingers into Lance’s relaxed hole,

“Yes! Fuck Daddy please please please  _ please _ ,” as soon as Lance had finished his begging, Kolivan grabbed his hip with his free hand and doubled down his efforts. The squelching from the lube intensified, an obscene noise mixing with Lance’s loud “ _ ah ah ah _ ’s” as Kolivan thrust his fingers forward while also bringing Lance’s hips back in a merciless rhythm that was bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Lance felt like his soul was leaving his body, he’d never had fingers so thick inside of him and the thought of the sheer largeness of this man -even despite his celebrity- was turning Lance to mush. “ _ Fuck _ , o-oh fuck Daddy,” Lance moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as Kolivan’s rough precision pounded him into oblivion, his prostate getting the perfect amount of attention and creating a slow burning build up within his gut. 

Kolivan couldn’t take his eyes off of where his fingers disappeared into Lance,

“Taking me so well baby, can’t wait for you to take my cock, so fucking hard for you, c’mon Lance come for me,” Kolivan didn’t stop with the dirty talk and a few dozen pumps of his fingers later Lance was wailing, coming untouched and making a mess of himself and the sheets, “mmm so good baby, roll over for Daddy,” Kolivan requested softly.

“Daddy I need your cock now, need that fat fucking cock,  _ please _ ,” Lance moaned wantonly as he rolled over, spreading his legs wide and teasingly reaching his hand down to pull at his relaxed rim, “will you put your cock right here, Daddy?” Lance batted his eyelashes and grinned a dopey, fucked out grin. He watched as Kolivan’s huge, backlit figure rose onto his knees, narrowed his eyes and growled in response, grasping Lance’s hips to lift them before snatching a stray pillow to shove under them.

“Fuck blue, so sexy… I just have to grab a condom baby, be patient alright?” Kolivan went to stand up before Lance raised his voice,

“NO! I uh.. I mean..” Lance felt his words run away from him, his slippery tongue not working in his favor for the first time tonight,

“What is it Lance?” Kolivan asked, almost worried,

“Well uh, I got tested recently and I don’t have anything and I just really want to feel your cock in my ass and I want you to pull out before you come and let me suck you off and taste myself before you come down my throat and on my face,” in one breath Lance let out his embarrassingly honest desires, before turning his head to the side to bury it into the pillow there, waiting for a scolding from the older man,

“Damn…” Kolivan started, breathless all of a sudden, “Well fuck okay baby, I’m all clear too, such a greedy little slut you are, blue,” and he was settling back into his position between Lance’s spread legs. Lance looked back up with wide eyes at that response and watched in a shocked, ecstatic silence as Kolivan grabbed the lube that had strayed elsewhere to gave his thick cock a few strokes with it, finally getting some stimulation before he positioned the spongy head at Lance’s needy entrance. Kolivan looked down and received an impatient nod from Lance before he pushed in, the older man kept his eyes trained on Lance and watched as his blue eyes rolled back into his head,

“Fuuuck!” Lance moaned, his breathing picking up as Kolivan pushed further and further into him, “you’re so fu-fucking…” Lance was panting at this point,

“ _ Nnghh _ ,” Kolivan groaned once he bottomed out, “I’m so what, baby?” He egged on, voice strained as well,

“So fucking big, Daddy, splitting me in half,  _ fuck _ ,” Lance sounded drunk, he felt drunk in all honesty, he could have never dreamed that sex with Kolivan Blade would feel this good, that he would feel so.. full,

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now baby, be a good boy and be loud for me, okay?” And Kolivan began rocking his hips, taking very few seconds to build up to the breakneck speed that both men were craving.

Soon enough, the room was once again filled with the obscene squelching noises of lube being pumped in and out of Lance’s ass, a loud slap when skin met skin over and over and over again, and the sounds of Lance thrashing around in the bed accompanied by the moans and words from the two desperate men.

“Fuck me Daddy, fuck me fuck me fuck me, your cock feels so fucking good, make me yours, your fucking slut,” Lance yelled a plethora of words and phrases, all going straight through Kolivan’s ears and down to his dick which was continually spearing Lance and sending him up the bed with every thrust, Kolivan’s hands gripping tightly to his legs the only thing keeping him in place,

“Your tight little ass is fucking pulling me in blue, love this ass, feels so fucking hot around my cock, thought about this so much,  _ fuck baby _ , yeah,” and Kolivan sounded much the same as Lance, out of breath, ragged, fucked out, and in complete bliss. “ _ Ah, shit _ ,” Kolivan’s hips were stuttering, “gonna come soon baby, you ready for my cock?”

“YES! Fuck, yeah, yes please let me suck you off, need your fat cock in my mouth I need your come Daddy, please!” Lance was begging at the same time Kolivan was moving to stand beside the bed, Lance quickly maneuvered himself back onto his tummy and Kolivan grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him onto his lube covered cock.

It should have been disgusting, sucking a cock covered in lube that was still warm from your own ass but Lance loved it, wanted to taste his idol’s cum as it shot down his throat and wanted it painted on his face, maybe he’d even ask Kolivan to take a picture.

“Ah fuck blue, so pretty, look at you swallowing my cock, and you’re humping the bed like a bitch in heat, gonna come like that baby boy?” Kolivan didn’t let up his grip in Lance’s hair, pulling him down and holding his face in the man’s white pubes.  _ Honestly, _ Lance thought,  _ I am gonna fucking come like this, _ and he rubbed his cock into the sheets feverishly, seeking his second end while his tongue became re-acquainted with Kolivan’s dick.

Lance looked up through lashes wet with unshed tears and Kolivan lost it, coming down Lance’s throat. In his pleasure, Kolivan had loosened his grip on Lance’s hair enough for the smaller man to pull off just in time to get a few shots of Kolivan’s hot spunk across his face. 

“ _ Fuuuckk _ ,” Kolivan groaned, exasperated and so incredibly enamoured, gazing down at the beautiful man in his bed who’s face was covered in his cum, open mouth allowing some of the white fluid to fall down past his already wet lips. “You’re gonna fucking kill me, blue,” Lance licked the cum dripping from his lips before sitting up, his stomach smeared in his own mess as he had come hard with his cock pinned between him and the bed, he looked like an absolute mess,

“Not if you kill me first, you’ve got a lot of stamina for an old man,” Lance winked before he was pulled up higher onto his knees to meet Kolivan in a sloppy kiss. The two had been too focused on ogling the other when they were face to face that they hadn’t had a minute to shove their tongues down the others throat.

This is an issue they made up for in seconds, Kolivan used his powerful tongue to lick into Lance’s mouth, tasting his own come and the faint but familiar taste of Lance’s ass. The two pawed at each other lazily before Kolivan pulled away,

“Shower?” Kolivan asked sweetly, Lance nodded and smiled big and Kolivan immediately swept the boy up into his arms bridal style,

“Koli! Hey! I can walk!” Lance laughed, fighting Kolivan with no real power as he was carried to the ensuite.

 

* * *

 

The two spent the shower kissing and exploring the other’s body, Lance was much too exhausted after two orgasms to go again and Kolivan -being 52, after all- was in the same boat. Now Lance, finally coming back down to earth after a night of floating amongst the stars, was ready for the inevitable shoe to drop.

He knew that Kolivan was this big wig celebrity that probably just liked spending money and getting young, willing pieces of ass… The date itself was fine but it was probably just to get him to bed...  _ I mean, the first time he met you you were playing a stripper for fucks sake _ , Lance said to himself as he dried off after the shower. He quickly finished towelling off before meeting Kolivan back in his bedroom, the older man was laying, naked, in bed and re-doing his braid when Lance bent down in search of his clothes,

“What are you doing, blue?” Kolivan asked concerned, “did you lose something?” Lance looked at the man, surprised,

“I’m uh, grabbing my clothes, I can get home though I’ll just call an Uber or something,” Lance blushed furiously, why was Kolivan making this so hard? Yeah he was super sweet to him before but it was all for show right? Lance had been hit on by enough B-list celebrities to know that this would definitely be an A-lister move,

“Lance,” Kolivan started, finishing up his braid, “that’s not what this is, or, well, that’s not what I want it to be,” Lance opened his mouth but no words came out, so Kolivan continued, “I had such an amazing time with you tonight and I know fucking on the first date doesn’t really get across the right message but.. you did give me like a hundred lap dances when I first met you.. so uh, do you want this too? I won’t make you stay if you don’t.” Fuck, okay now Lance’s entire world has been turned upside down.  _ Kolivan, as in THE Kolivan Blade, likes me? And fucked me? And wants me to stay the night? Holy shit _ .

“Holy shit,” Lance began, and Kolivan smirked his little smirk, “I uh, yeah, okay, yeah, I want to stay, I- yeah, yeah” he tripped over his words and then tripped over the strewn clothes on the ground before he made it to the bed to join a very naked Kolivan.

The larger man pulled a very naked Lance into his chest and buried his nose into his hair,

“Thanks for staying, blue,” and he planted a soft kiss to the top of Lance’s head,

“Now it’s definitely past your bedtime, old man,” Lance replied, an insult with zero bite, before placing an equally soft kiss to the man’s peck before burying himself in the warmth and drifting off to sleep. 

 

 

Maybe he could stay floating in the stars for just a little bit longer. Or forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! This is the longest fic, to date, that I've written and I'm actually really proud of it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated,  
> or come and follow me on tumblr if you want t chat more: ultramarinepaladin.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again!!


End file.
